


Bomb Shelter

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tabitha isn't out of chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 2/5/14, in response to the "redemption" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**. It is set early in Season 3.

“Are you going to stay with us?”

In the dark, with Amara whispering from the next bed, Tabitha can almost pretend that nothing has changed: that they’re sharing their old room instead of a steel bunker underneath what’s left of the Xavier Institute; that they haven’t spent the last few days as wanted fugitives. Tabitha’s got no problem with a little bit of mayhem, but for the first time in weeks, her life is close to quiet, and that’s not bad, either. “I don’t know,” she says.

“I guess you’ll do what you want. But I missed you, even before –“ Amara’s voice falters. “Before all of this. It wasn’t the same here, after you left.”

“Yeah, well.” Tabitha grins at the ceiling. “There’s only one Boom-Boom, girlfriend, and don’t you forget it.” She turns toward the wall. “You should get some sleep. Promise I won’t sneak out on you.” After a few minutes, she whispers, “Amara?” and is a little bit relieved when the only reply is slow, peaceful breathing. Otherwise, Tabitha would’ve said something like _I missed you, too,_ or _I’m glad you’re not dead,_ and she wouldn’t have been able to take it back.

She still can’t entirely believe how recently she was driving away in a “borrowed” car. She’d flipped the middle finger – and a small bomb – at the _Now Leaving Bayville_ sign before she even thought about the trouble that she was probably leaving Amara and Kurt, and Professor Xavier, and all the others, in. Even with their missions and rules and sadistic training schedule, they looked out for each other; they’d given Tabitha a chance to be something besides a thief, a troublemaker, her father’s pet freak.

Maybe she’s not out of chances. 

The whole world is different now. Maybe she can be different, too.


End file.
